


喝醉

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组写手活动---【同居三十题，pharmercy同居月】题目：喝醉主要CP：双飞组涉及其他CP：无刀/糖：糖是否有车：没有如有车攻/受：没有
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	喝醉

深夜，安吉拉在屋子里用笔记本电脑处理这周的工作，当床头柜上的电子表已经显示凌晨两点了的时候，安吉拉叹息着放下手中的笔记本伸展了一下酸痛的后背。她有些担心的看了看窗外漆黑的天色，法拉依然没有回来。  
今天是法拉的庆功宴，她因为工作原因不能同去，但法拉也不可能抛下自己的部下在家陪她。虽然知道以法拉的身手没可能遇到什么危险，不过担心自己的爱人是每个人都会有的正常心理。

当电子表走到了凌晨两点半，安吉拉开始担忧的在客厅走来走去，她已经给法拉大了五个电话但依旧无人接听，这说明庆功宴早就散了，不然法拉的部下一定会通知自己的，她还特意提前叮嘱过那些士兵。正当安吉拉准备拿着大衣去大街上找一下不知道醉倒在哪里的法拉时门口响起了沉重的脚步声，她急忙透过猫眼向外看去，只见法拉神情呆滞的拿着汽车钥匙试图往锁孔里塞，安吉拉无奈的打开了门。  
“你今天怎么喝成这样？”安吉拉叉腰站在门口，法拉看到安吉拉开门明显愣了一下。  
“赶紧进屋，我打电话你怎么也不接？还有你喝成这样开车回来的？”安吉拉让开身子让醉醺醺的法拉进门，法拉没有理会安吉拉的问话，她带着一身酒气和外面冰冷的空气将安吉拉牢牢按在怀里，脸不住的在她的颈窝磨蹭。  
“酒鬼给我放手！”安吉拉被法拉冰凉的手和脸碰的直缩脖子，虽然说着恼怒的话但语气里带着心疼，她并没有大力挣扎。

似乎是抱够了，法拉与怀中的人拉开距离嘿嘿傻笑着看着安吉拉，活像一只傻金毛。她带上门往门口的沙发里一倒，脸上依然带着傻笑。  
“安吉拉安吉拉，我告诉你今天那些手下合起来整我，他们喝上头了之后也不管等级了。你嘱咐的那个建议我们转酒瓶喝酒。你也知道那些老油条手上控劲有多精确，次次转瓶子都转到我，已经答应了就不能反悔所以我喝了超级多！”法拉夸张的张开手臂比了一个很多的样子。  
“安吉拉，我跟你讲，我本来想给你打电话的结果手机没电了，散场了之后又不能酒驾所以我就走着回来了。”  
“你不会叫我去接你吗？”安吉拉走到厨房插了一句嘴。  
“我也想了啊，但是外面那么冷冻到安吉拉就不好了，而且即使喝了很多我也不怕有人打劫，我可是很厉害的，安吉拉我跟你讲今天的庆功宴超级有意思。按理说那帮老油条应该不认识守望先锋的指挥官才对，不过他们竟然知道麦克雷的黑历史，超级搞笑的你知道吗？当年麦克雷竟然会因为吃不到我妈做的蓝莓饼干哭鼻子！那个麦克雷诶！我完全想象不到!”法拉大笑出声，看着醉的不知道自己在干什么的法拉安吉拉扶住了额头。  
“你醉的太厉害了我给你煮点醒酒的东西吃”  
“我才没有醉！你看我现在清醒的很！我告诉你安吉拉今天回来的路上我路过了一家礼品店看到了一个超漂亮的项链一看就超级适合你！我本来想进去买来着可是回来的太晚商店已经关门了所以我就没能进去，现在想想超遗憾的明明和安吉拉那么般配我却不能让你带上它，明天商店一开门我就要去买，谁都不能先我买到安吉拉的项链，对了我想吃面条！”法拉虽然说话很清楚一点也不想醉酒的人那样大舌头，但她说的未免太多了，和平常慎重沉默的性格大相径庭。  
“好好，我做面条给你吃，不过你别在沙发上窝着了快点去洗澡，一身酒气闻着难受”安吉拉一脸嫌弃的皱眉，她对醉酒之后变成话痨的鸡无可奈何。  
“安吉拉安吉拉！我跟你说今天庆功宴有个新兵超级搞笑，酒量不好还偏要和我们拼，结果他是第一个被那帮老油条灌醉的！酒会后半段一直呆在厕所里，听去看情况的人说他抱着马桶吐了一个多小时，整个人人事不省。真的超有意思，明明不能喝就直说嘛还非要逞强！”法拉一边走向卧室一边继续说“安吉拉，我想给你买玫瑰的，以前我下班回家的路上都会有人卖玫瑰所以我觉得今天回家应该也有可是我完全没看到，为什么没有呢？他们不做生意了吗？明明今天我会买下全部的玫瑰呢，他们真是亏大了”  
“好好，你赶紧去换衣服洗澡，等会吃面条”安吉拉敷衍的应了一声。  
“对了安吉拉！说到洗澡我想起自己上次在超市打折的时候买了超便宜的清洁剂，跟你说真的超便宜，特别值！比平常省了将近一半的价钱呢！”法拉靠在厕所门框上继续说个不停。  
“行了你赶紧去洗澡别再说了！”无奈的安吉拉扔下手中的汤勺走到厕所门口把法拉大力推了进去。  
“诶诶！安吉拉你别推我我还没说完……”厕所门后传来了法拉被门隔开的模糊喊声，安吉拉长叹了一口气。  
“如果她每次喝醉都是这副德行我就必须限制她喝酒了”安吉拉在心里说，她摇头回到厨房，脸上却带着甜蜜的笑容。

房间终于安静了，浴室中传来淋浴的声音，终于得了片刻清净的安吉拉在柜子中翻找出了前一阵子没吃完的挂面。清汤挂面虽然可以暖胃而且醉酒的人吃着也舒服，但似乎有点太朴素了。安吉拉思考了片刻又在冰箱里拿出了葱和鸡蛋。葱花面加上荷包蛋，安吉拉觉得法拉一定会喜欢。

刚刚烧上水，浴室里传来了法拉的歌声。她估计是太无聊了就一边洗澡一边哼歌，歌词用的是她的母语安吉拉并听不懂，不过被水声隔断的模糊曲调倒是也挺好听的。正听着，法拉的音调忽然一个拔高，安吉拉吓的手中汤勺一抖掉进了锅里。她紧皱着眉头看着在锅中随开水泡一起起伏的汤勺，浴室里的声音没有停歇的迹象，安吉拉大步走到厕所门前用力敲了敲门，歌声戛然而止。  
“大半夜的给我安静点！”安吉拉朝里面喊。  
“哦……”法拉听起来有些愧疚的声音传来。  
“可是一个人洗澡太无聊了安吉拉要不要一起？一起洗的话就会很开心啊…..”  
“洗你个鬼，赶紧洗完出来！一会饭要做好了！”安吉拉打断了法拉的话。  
“哦……”法拉的声音又低了下去，世界重回安静。  
过了一会，带着水汽的法拉擦着头发从浴室里走了出来，看她的样子似乎酒依然没有醒，在看到厨房中穿着围裙的安吉拉后眼睛瞬间一亮，笑的像个萨摩耶。  
“安吉拉安吉拉你做了什么这么香啊！”法拉把毛巾一甩，也不管自己的头发还滴着水就冲进厨房从后面抱紧了安吉拉。  
“放开我，我还要做饭！还有把头发擦干！弄的一地水你自己收拾，明天头疼可别怪我没提醒你！”安吉拉没好气的推开法拉的脸。  
“可是我想和安吉拉亲近！”萨摩耶的笑容垮了下来。  
“那等你酒醒了再说！”安吉拉搅着锅中的面条。  
“可是我根本没有醉！”法拉很委屈。  
“你都话唠成这样了还说自己没醉？”安吉拉使劲把法拉紧紧抱住她腰的手扯了下来。  
“去，擦干头发，擦干地板，然后乖乖在沙发上等着吃饭！别再打扰我做饭除非你想明天早上难受的起不了床！”安吉拉推着法拉的脸指着地上的水渍口气强硬。  
“哦…..好吧，安吉拉你真凶。”法拉嘟囔着慢慢离开厨房。  
“你说什么？”安吉拉语气不善。  
“我说安吉拉真温柔！”法拉瞬间改口，安吉拉无奈的笑着扶额。

本来以为有事做法拉就能安静下来，可安吉拉还是低估了酒精的威力。擦头发的时候法拉开始回忆童年，她回忆起她小的时候母亲总是帮她编辫子，有次安娜忽然灵感大发把她的头发全部绑成了辫子竖在头上活像个大丽花，她被这件事刺激的一个多星期没敢出门。  
擦干头发法拉又开始拖地，法拉开始抱怨自己的部下不好好做卫生清洁，穿着鞋走在基地里感觉鞋子都能被粘在地上，说到激动的时候法拉还扛起拖把握拳扬言第二天要去处罚那个负责卫生的家伙，拖把的水甩了安吉拉一身，安吉拉气氛的拿汤勺柄打了法拉的脑袋。

法拉缩在沙发上听着安吉拉的训斥活像一只犯错了的哈士奇，安吉拉一把拿走了拖把扔在一边勒令法拉不需移动地方后才回到厨房，法拉的视线追随者安吉了的身影看起来极其委屈。  
“安吉拉我错了，你不要生气不理我好不好，安吉拉你说什么我都听……”  
“那你就乖乖呆在沙发上等着吃饭！”安吉拉又一次打断了法拉的话。  
“哦……”法拉抱膝缩在沙发的角落，结果没安静一分钟她又开始说个不停。  
安吉拉笑的极其无奈，法拉说的那些无关紧要的事情她权当做饭的背景音，偶尔应和一下倒也十分温馨。

不久之后，喋喋不休的法拉似乎终于抵不过酒精带来的睡意，她的声音越来越低身体也慢慢滑进了沙发里，然后是长久的静默，只有锅中的咕嘟声和法拉平静的呼吸声在房间中回荡。安吉拉看着锅中的面条脸上不由自主的露出了温暖的笑。  
“安吉拉”  
正当安吉拉以为法拉睡着的时候，沙发中的法拉忽然抬起了头，被叫到名字的安吉拉不由得和她对上了眼。法拉的眼神因为酒精的作用有些迷离，但那双瞳孔依旧黑亮，仿佛星空被捣碎在深海又被大洋的暖流冲上浅滩，浪花随着水流的涌动带着星屑拍击着安吉拉眼里的天蓝银河，每个眼神都带着呼之欲出的爱意。  
安吉拉不由看的痴了，她伸手摸了摸自己发烫的脸颊。  
“你真好看”  
眉梢与眼角都舒展开，那混杂着星屑的深海在房间昏暗橘色灯光的照耀下泛起了名为温柔的粼粼波光，在那对眼睛的注视下，安吉拉像个小女孩一样捂住了脸，心中的悸动无论如何也无法平息。  
“你喝多了”安吉拉的声音带着羞涩的味道。  
“我没有，我很清醒的知道我在说什么，而且我也知道自己想说什么”法拉保持自己的动作，脸上的笑意愈发柔和。  
“那你说说你想说什么？”安吉拉将手贴在胸口平复如擂鼓般的心跳，但她马上就放弃了，只是用同样温柔的眼神回望着法拉。  
只因为她用依旧带着沙哑的声音轻轻地说出了那个咒语。

“我爱你”


End file.
